5 Years Later
by ihategoodbyes
Summary: These are people's visions of their dreams 5 years from now put with their chosen pairing from the game. Send me your dream/paring and I'll add one custom made for you!
1. Chapter 1ihategoodbyes

_**Disclaimer**_-I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

_**Warning**_-This will very from chapter to chapter this one is rated like G-PG but again it depends on the chapter.

_**Authors Note/IMPORTANT**_-This is NOT a one-shot, but to get a new chapter you have to give me where you see yourself in 5 years and whatever pairing you want put with it. This one is mine. (Note: The chapter names will be the person who submitted the idea)

**5 Years Later-ihategoodbyes**

She sat with her long red hair running down her back. She was in front of one of the windows in her flat in London. Curled up on the window seat laptop on her lap, she typed out the last words in the sequel to her best selling book. She let out a sigh and whispered to the beautiful rain "At least he'll be back soon." She stood up and stretched she was small 5' 10'' with a fairy like form the tight black tank top and flowing black ballet skirt, showing off her pale skin. Her long flame red hair ran down her back stopping at her knees.

She pulled back her hair and danced into the kitchen grabbed headphones and started perfecting the recipe she needed for her final exam next week. An hour latter her second set of batter was done minus a minute of hand mixing. She began to whip the dough when a hand come around and she spun out covering her boyfriend in flour, sugar, and what was probably a butter-egg mix.

Giggles escaped her lips, making him pout and grab the bowl of shifted dry materials and dump it on her head 13 minutes later her kitchen and both college students were covered in cooking materials. He said something and she had to pull out one ear-bud, this motion was one the brunette was long since used too. So he said it again "I missed you." she pulled him down "I missed you too, Sora" she whispered against his lips before pulling him into a kiss.

ihategoodbyes- somewhere in London, in college for cooking, published a book, and have a boyfriend. Use Sora and Kairi even though my fav is Sora and Riku or Axel and Roxas.

AN2-Again in order for this to be updated you have to submit where you see yourself in 5 years and the pairing to go with it. Review or PM me with it I don't care


	2. Chapter 2 Axelle813

_**Author's Note-**_This is my wonderful beta of Drawing Love, in her defensive I didn't really explain what I wanted, so I may write her another one later.

_**Axelle.813-**_Hmm... College, working, and possibly in a really stable relationship

**5 Years Later-Axelle.813**

The small blond boy was running late, again! It happened every Monday he would work all weekend hangout with his friends and then come Monday he would be late to class. He hopped onto the bus paid his fare and made his way to the back of the bus. It was here that he had met his boyfriend.

~~~Flashback~~~

His first day back and he was already late at least he was early enough he could stand and wait for the bus instead of running after it. He stepped onto the bus he would probably be taking for 2 or 3 more years. Until he graduated which at this moment he was ready to give up his degree. But then he saw a flash of red against black leather. An inhumanly tall flame haired boy was sitting in the back row. Roxas sat tensely next to the older boy. 'Hey, the name's Axel. Got it memorized?" the red head said with a wink. When the bus stopped at the school Roxas ran off as fast as possible.

~~~End Flashback~~~

It had taken Roxas 2 months of watching the red head before he worked up the courage to ask him out. And although he was running late, had classes all day, had work until 5pm, he thought it was all worth while to be able to go home and see his beautiful red-head.


	3. Chapter 3 emmausgirl94

_**Author's Note-**_*EVIL laugh* first day and 2 reviews and this is the third chapter uploaded do I spoil you or what?

**Chapter 3-emmausgirl94**

Olette was running late, AGAIN! That class was soo annoying she already knew the material and the minute the professor realized this he began to ask more and more detailed questions, only to her of course, so today when he had assigned a research paper she ran to the library. This is turn had made her so absorbed in trying to get an A on a paper in a class she could teach herself, she missed hearing the bell ring. Which brings us to now, her brown hair in loose curls flying behind her, tight 'street clothes' as her mother called them, messenger bag bouncing against her side, and stack of research books clasped tightly in her arms.

She gave a sharp turn her classroom was just around the corner OOOF! The air rushed out of her as she and all her belongs went flying in every direction. The boy she had run into leaned down and began gathering her things into a stack for her. She watched with some part of her the rest of her was in shock, a very fit blond boy well to handsome to call a boy but too short to call a man. He turned to her his eyes wide and curious. "Are you ok? I'm Hayner, by the way." "Hayner…it's nice to meet you my name is Olette." He grabbed her hand and a spark of something ran through both of them.

_**emmausgirl94**_**-**Hey there, this sounded like a good idea so i'll try it :)

Okay, so where do I see myself...

probably in college, headed to my next class with tons of books in my hands, then getting knocked down on accident by my soon to be boyfriend. Just cause im cliche like that.

As for the pairing... how about OletteXHayner :)

_**AN2**_-Cliché but fun to write thanks for the review/idea


	4. Chapter 4 Author's Note

**5 Years Later- Authors Note**

**THIS IS ****NOT ****AN ABODENMENT NOTE!**

This is to say that if you want your chapter longer, more detail, or with anything I haven't mentioned PM me or put it in your review. When your chapter is done (**should be the same day as long as I have computer access or even my phone)** I will PM you. You do not have to understand Kingdom Hearts to do this so if you have someone you want to see and/or participate in this, you can tell me to pick a type or pairing (boyXboy, girlXgirl, boyXgirl) or use someone else's. Okay so if you want this updated YOU HAVE TOO REVIEW OR PM ME! UNDERSTAND? IF YOU DO PRESS THE BLUE BUTTON! NOW!


	5. Chapter 5 purpletheory

**5 Years Later-purpletheory**

_**Disclaimer- **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts no matter how many times I wish on the stars.

_**Warning-**_Yaoi, swearing, and lots of fluff!

_**Author's Note**_- Yeah someone is reviewing my work! *happy dance* Hmm I kind of like this idea so let's see how well this goes. If you like this check out my other stuff!

He was just getting out of the shower silver hair falling down his back. RING, RING. Riku reached out and picked up his cell phone. "Hello is this Mr. Dark?" someone asked impatiently. "Yes." Riku replied with his eyes closed. "This is the Keyblade Royal Hospital it is about a one, Sora Harada; he was involved in an accident." The minute his roommates name was mentioned his eyes had snapped open "Is he alright?" "Yes he just woke up; we called to let you know he is allowed visitors now. He is in room 213. Have a nice day." The seemingly bored woman hung up the phone. Riku tossed the phone onto the bed. "Damn." He whispered into the suddenly cold dorm room.

_~Flashback~ _

"_Hey, Riku you here? I have pizza." Sora called into the dorm room. It was actually quite large, two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a 'study room'. "Yeah. I'm in my room. Come on in we can eat." Riku called back without thinking. He never let Sora in his room. The brunette stuck his head in to see Riku sitting cross legged on the bed with an English textbook on his lap. Half an hour later the two were sitting on the floor laughing the pizza box empty forgotten on the bed. Riku stopped laughing and looked at the brown haired boy "Do you want to know why I never let you in here?" he asked softly. Sora stopped and said just as softly "I thought it was because you were afraid I would interrupt your silence." "No." Riku said shaking his head causing his hair to flick light across the room. "No. Because I thought that you would be even more of a distraction if I let you in." "A distraction?" Sora questioned cocking his head to one side. Riku sigh and leaned in making the distance between them almost nonexistent. "Yes you are very distracting, you walk around with no shirt on, sing softly, asking me stupid question, asking every fucking day how my classes were, so yes you are distracting. You make me lose all focus on my studies all I can think about is how much I love you." And before Sora could pull away Riku leaned forward bringing their lips together and Sora deepened the kiss making Riku moan in pleasure. Then all too soon Sora pulled away, Riku looked up at the boy excepting to see disgust in his eyes, instead he was pulled into a hug. "It's late and I will talk to you in the morning." He placed a soft, light kiss on Riku's mouth and stood walking out the door pulling it shut, singing softly "Good night." _

_~ Flashback End~_

"Damn." He whispered again, pulling on clothes, grabbing his keys and locking the door behind him. Even though it only took him 15 minutes, to reach the door Sora was behind, it felt like weeks had passed since he had last seen the boy. He let out a sigh and opened the door. He didn't even think about hurting the younger boy, he raced in and pulled the brunette into a hug. He hadn't even realized he was crying until the boy reached out whipping hot tears off his face. "What the HELL Sora, they said you were in a car accident." He hissed out softly not relaxing his hold on the smaller boy. "I'm so sorry." Sora also had tears running down his face as he spoke softly "I just… I just…" "Just what?" Riku asked shifting his roommate so he could see his face. "." "Wh-" Riku was interrupted by being pulled into a fiery kiss. "I love you." Sora whispered against his new boyfriends lips.

_**Purpletheory-**_Oh this is awesome!

Ok… So how about a hospital scene?

SoraXRiku

Sora is the hurt one.

A little romancing?

AN-YEAH! I love it when people look at my stuff after I review theirs. And PMing me! You get a cookie! Longest chapter yet and I uploaded a new story today … oh shit I have an update due today SHIT! Bye-bye and Bye- bonds!


End file.
